Overlooked
by SuperGleek
Summary: He wasn't letting her go. Screw her boyfriend, screw his reputation. At that moment she was all that mattered.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Chang was never really a guy you noticed. Sure he was tall, popular, smart, not hideously deformed and danced like a pro, but generally people sort of looked over him. Hell more people knew him by "Other Asian" than his given name.

So its safe to say Mike didn't have much experience with girls, let alone crying ones. the only experience he did have was with Santana, who he's pretty sure was born without tear ducts, and Brittany, who only had three moods; happy, horny and confused.

He really was going to kill Artie Abrams. Its one thing to dance with a beautiful woman, its a whole other thing trying to decipher what "Artie..chair..dance..dream..you..me..oh god!" meant in normal people talk. God damn it he was suppose to impress Tina. He was going to dance with her and make her laugh and show her that he wasn't just the other Asian minority in the group. Why the hell was she so hung up on Abrams anyway, the guy treated her like crap... Focus Mike, comfort the crying object of your affections.

"Tina please calm down, take a deep breath". There calm and rational, yet still caring. He's seriously got to stop reading his sisters Cosmo.

"Oh god Mike I'm so sorry, its just Artie's mad at me and i think i pushed him too hard and now he's never going to forgive me and he's going to end up with Quinn" Tina babbled looking slightly maniac. Well at lease now we've progressed to full sentences.

Oh crap shes crying again. He can't take this anymore, if she doesn't stop he's either going to murder Abrams in his sleep with a pair of chop sticks or start crying himself.

"I'm so sorry, oh god I'm sorry" she sobbed, burying her head into his neck.

He looks down at the girl he's had a crush on since he first saw her at the car wash fundraiser, scrubbing Puck's pick up truck in a pair of tiny red shorts and a black tank top. He looked down at her perfect mouth and he pressed his lips against her's because if he couldn't talk her down maybe he could kiss the pain away, he couldn't handle seeing her upset any longer.

For a moment Tina seemed to freeze in his arms, as she put her hands up to his chest he thought that she was going to shove him away, that he'd ruined any chance with her. The she pulled him closer and pressed he petite body against his lanky one. She kissed him like she never wanted to let him go and when he felt her tongue trace his lower lip, well life just doesn't get any better than this.

He wasn't letting her go. Screw her boyfriend, screw his reputation. At that moment she was all that mattered.

They broke apart and he rested his forehead against her's as they both tried to catch their breath.

He looked down at Tina Cohen-Chang and kissed her again, except this time he did it gently, this time he tried to tell her just how precious she was to him thought that kiss. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and held her as close as possible. He pulled back and he brushed her pink and black curls away from her face.

He was going to show her tonight. He was going to give her everything he's got. Mike Chang was not going to be overlooked by the one person who truly mattered. Not this time.

A/N - So Mike Chang really didn't want to leave me alone. This little scene has been playing out in my head since i started the list and i figured what the hell might as well post it.

Also this is kind of what my writing style is like. So this should give everybody an idea of how the one shot will be written. So feedback is good =]

Ok back to the list now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike stared down at the sleeping Tina and wondered how the hell he ended up in this position. Stuff like this usually didn't happen to him, he was the dancer in the background, the happy-go-lucky guy. Drama and complicated romance usually skipped over him and went straight to Finn or Puck, and now here he was in bed naked with someone else's girlfriend. Not that he cared, his was the greatest day of his life so far.

He looked back down at Tina and smiled. She was curled up on her side, her head resting on his chest. He had never seen someone look so pretty or peaceful. As he stroked her hair he began whispering everything he ever wanted to tell her, because he had no idea what would happen in the morning and this might be his only chance.

"Hey Tina did you know the first time i noticed you was when we were in junior high and i was shopping with my mom. It was when i was buying stuff for dance classes, something I'm still too scared to tell the guys i attend.

Anyway we were in Carmel and you were there with your mom, sitting in the food court drinking you smoothie when my mom pointed at you and told me that your's was one of the four Asian families in Lima and i remember her asking me if we ever spoke in school.

Could you belive i don't ever remember seeing you before that day? but i didn't tell my mom that so i lied and told her that we had a class together, i still got no clue why i didn't just tell her the truth.

Then we went home and i forgot all about you, your pretty forgettable when you want to be. Later in high school, after Tanaka made me join the football team we had to play a prank on the loser of their picking.

I guess both you and i got off pretty easy, after all Rachel was stuck in the middle of a hallway wearing nothing but a towel and Kurt spent the entire day trapped in the supply closet. I still feel bad though, when they told me i had to throw a jumbo slushie in your face, it sort of felt like i was betraying my mom for some reason. Then you walked up to me and you were too shy to look anybody in the eyes and i remember thinking how small you were.

Puck told me i had to slushie you, so like the fucking sheep that i am i threw the damn drink in your face and when you looked up at me i swear i felt like punching myself in the mouth.

I didn't forget you after that, i couldn't. I felt like slushing you gave me a pass to the Lima jackass hall of fame, so it was sort of hard to ignore you. Instead i started to watch you and i noticed that you were nice, really nice. You helped people when they dropped their books, you gave Rachel a spear shirt when her's was ruined by Puck or some other jock. You're the nicest person i know Tina.  
You always dressed so dramatic, all fishnets and black lace. Hell i remember Karofsky mentioned once that for a geek, you sure did like hooker clothes. Thing was, on anyone else all that stuff would have looked scary or skanky on you it was almost cute. Gothic school girl is definitely your look.

Then there was Artie. I never liked him, didn't even know why and it made me feel like a bigger jerk, hating the crippled kid. He never seemed to appreciate you, he didn't realize just how great a person you are. Instead he ignored you for something as stupid as a fake stutter.

Then one day we heard the cheerio's were holding a car wash and the entire football team never misses a car wash. So we headed on there and we noticed the gleeks there. You ended up washing Puck's pick up.

I swear to god i was going to kill one of the players when they decided to hold a bet, who could hook up with you first. Turns out Puck beat us all to it. It's strange how he threatened to kill anyone who touched you, but then again he said the same thing about Santana. We all figured he was possessive of his women.

God i felt like punching him, as weird as that sounds. I had never spoken to you and i was jealous of Puck for hooking up with you.

Then Kurt joined the football team and we all had to lean how to do the single ladies dance, which was seriously one of the hardest things ever.

When we were practicing in the choir room Kurt asked you to get up and demonstrate with him, you two dancing was cool, but it put both me and Matt in a very embarrassing situation.

When Jonathan Bergman asked for help you didn't laugh at him or give him that smug look Kurt had, instead you just smiled and told him to slow down and concentrate on his foot work. You really are one of the nicest people around Tee.

Then i joined glee and we danced together, because seriously aside from you, me, Matt and Britt everybody else had two left feet. You had the sweetest smile whenever you were happy, i had to remind myself my popularity was hanging by a thread and that i couldn't afford a crush on a gleek.

The moment i realized i had feelings for you was when that insane Mrs Shu gave us those pills and Matt was sort of hopping around the room, while Finn wouldn't shut up. Puck was talk about cougars and Kurt kept doing these insane dance moves that fell somewhere between gymnastics and burlesque.

Me? i was pop and locking, thinking about you and asking Puck if you guys were still hooking up. Thank Christ he doesn't remember that conversation.

During that completely insane week where Sue Sylvester was our coach and everybody somehow christened me Other Asian and we began joking around, listing all the ways we were Asian stereotypes.

You won, but only because your mom works in a beauty salon.

By then my popularity meant nothing, it didn't even cross my mind to care about weather or not i was going to get slushied or if i would be joining Kurt in the dumpsters that week.

Finally, when Mr Shu decided we needed to learn Hairography, we got paired together and you were laughing at me because Britt had asked if Jackie Chan was my father and we joked about how of course Kurt would be the only blonde in the group and how, with his wig on, Puck looked exactly like one of the cougars he loved to seduce.

It was the best three days of my life, because i got to spend it with you, dancing and lifting. Do you remember when you told me you were scared of falling when you had to jump on me? i promised never to let you fall and hurt yourself. I still try to keep that promise.

When you sang "True Colors" i realized you had never sung a solo, not once. I still maintain your voice is the best, although i am a little bias. It sounded exactly the way it should have, crystal clear and sweet. i could listen to you sing forever. One day i really want you to sing just for me, as cheesy as that sounds.

You know, i love the fact that you aren't like other girls, that you dress different and refuse to conform to what people expect of you. I know you don't belive it, but you really are one of the most beautiful girls in school. Your smile, your long shiny hair, that frown you get when things aren't working for you, your legs and now, as i just found out, a totally hot tattoo on your hip.

Did you know the guys held a vote? seriously it was Puck's idea and we all voted for the hottest glee girl.

Your categories include best hair, hottest pout and best kisser. Santana won the most awards, although Kurt insisted Mercedes was robbed.

Those guys don't get it, fuck even Kurt doesn't get it. Your special Tee, your better than some cheap vote dreamed up by us guys. Your worth more than what any guy in Lima can give you.

Finally you seemed to notice me when you asked me to dance with you. Man i hated it when Abrams insisted on sitting in on our practices. I wanted alone time, just me and you.

Then we got to dance and you were spectacular, we fit perfectly Tina, we moved like we were built specifically for each other and i loved every minute of it.

Then the song ended and everybody congratulated us, told us that the routine was beautiful and that it would be seriously considered for regionals. You were so happy, ecstatic even. Then you looked around for Artie and you realized he left you. Seeing you cry drove me insane Tina, i never want to see you like that again.

That's how we ended up here, in bed with me babbling while your asleep. Can't say i have a lot to compare today to Tee, but that was amazing. I have never felt like this before, god it's like everything is where it should be. Everything is perfect."

Mike stroked Tina's hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you"

A/N - Ok so that was random right? i have no idea why i wrote this, but it here so what the hell enjoy it and let me know what you think.


End file.
